¡Maldito anillo!
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Draco decide dar el gran paso y declararse a Hermione, pero... ¿Cómo pedirle matrimonio si el anillo de compromiso ha desaparecido! Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Malfoy Felicis" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".


_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Malfoy Felicis" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago". [Personaje: Draco Malfoy; prompt: anillo]_

 _ **NOTA:** WI. Historia que sucede en la actualidad. _

* * *

**¡Maldito anillo!**

Hermione entró en el restaurante con miles de mariposas revoloteando por su estómago. Había abandonado sus vaqueros habituales para enfundarse en un precioso —aunque ceñidísimo— vestido azul marino. También se había peinado y maquillado con un cuidado especial. No llegaba a saber por qué, pero intuía que aquella noche era especial. De hecho, había varios indicios que decían que aquella noche no era una cualquiera.

En primer lugar, su novio, Draco Malfoy, había estado inusitadamente nervioso durante las últimas semanas. Saltaba por nada y parecía que la vigilaba, atento a cualquier movimiento que la castaña hiciera. ¡Hasta lo había pillado escondiendo algo en su bolsillo el día anterior! Algo que, por supuesto se había negado a mostrar. Draco podía usar métodos muy persuasivos cuando quería que algo saliera según sus planes.

Por no hablar del restaurante. A pesar de que Hermione había conseguido que se familiarizara más con el mundo muggle, Draco seguía evitándolo como la peste. Especialmente después del incidente de la noria. Era un episodio de sus vidas que prefería olvidar. Ugh.

Además, estaba el tema de todo el secretismo que había entre sus amigos y su novio. Alguna vez había pillado a Draco mandándose mensajes con Ginny. No es que hubiera intentado cotillear en el móvil de su novio antes de que él la pillara, no. Había sido un descubrimiento totalmente casual.

Por eso, cuando aquella misma mañana le había dicho de repente que irían a cenar a un carísimo restaurante francés situado en pleno centro de Londres, Hermione no había sabido qué pensar. Bueno, en realidad sí sabía qué pensar, pero no quería poner palabras a sus pensamientos por si se equivocaba.

Draco, impecable con su traje negro hecho a medida, ya estaba allí. Sonrió cuando la vio aparecer, repasando con avidez cada detalle de su aspecto. Se levantó para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Se sentaron. Un camarero les tomó nota y les trajo sus bebidas al instante.

—¿En serio? —se burló al ver el contenido del vaso de él.

—No me mires con esa cara; la culpa es tuya y de estos estúpidos muggles, que inventan cada cosa… —refunfuñó él, bebiendo un poco de su Coca-Cola.

Hermione lo obligó a probar la bebida gaseosa en una de sus primeras citas fuera de Hogwarts. Se habían graduado hacía poco y habían decidido darse una oportunidad, dejando atrás todo lo sucedido en el colegio. Después del primer trago de Coca-Cola, Draco tosió y maldijo la bebida y a toda la raza humana. Poco después, Hermione reía a carcajadas cuando lo veía —con toda su dignidad Slytherin y Malfoy— pedir una Coca-Cola en un bar. ‹‹Pero sigue sin gustarme.››, se defendió él, ‹‹Lo hago para complacerte››.

—Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido en el trabajo? —preguntó él.

—Muy bien, la verdad. Esta semana he tenido poco que hacer —confesó ella. El trabajo en el Ministerio podía ser un caos, pero a veces tenía sus momentos de paz—. ¡Puede que me asciendan dentro de poco! —reveló, emocionada.

—Ya sabía yo que tenía buen gusto para las mujeres —dijo Draco con orgullo. Hermione le lanzó un trozo de pan—. ¡Eh, que es seda italiana! —se quejó, sacudiéndose las migas de la chaqueta.

—¿Qué tal la vida de heredero? —preguntó Hermione con sorna—. ¿Estresante?

—Ni te lo imaginas —respondió él con total seriedad—. Tanto dinero en el banco, ahí solo, cogiendo polvo…

Hermione fingió un gesto de pena.

—Vaya, pobrecito mío…

—Sí, creo que esta noche necesitaré mimos… —Esbozó una de sus sonrisas ladeadas, haciendo que Hermione se tapara la boca con la mano.

—¡Sinvergüenza! No sé ni por qué accedí a salir contigo… —comentó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Porque tengo una belleza deslumbrante y cuando quisiste darte cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. —Draco la miró con un brillo especial en la mirada—. Y hablando de eso…

Draco rebuscó en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón. A decir verdad, estaba nervioso —aunque no lo admitiría ni muerto. ¿Y si no quería comprometerse tan pronto? ¿Y si se reía en su cara? ¿Y si no le gustaba?

Finalmente, sus dedos sudorosos —¿por qué sudaba de repente?— dieron con la cajita de terciopelo rojo. La sacó y se arrodilló frente a Hermione, observándola con atención.

—Hermione Jean Granger —Abrió la cajita frente a ella—, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Ella desvió sus ojos marrones de los de él, brillantes de emoción, hacia el interior de la caja. En su mente, Hermione se habría llevado las manos a la boca, se habría echado a llorar y habría proclamado que aquel era el día más feliz de su vida. Pero no. Hermione enarcó una ceja. Abrió la boca varias veces, sin emitir sonido alguno.

—Vaya… No sé qué decir. —Parecía perpleja.

Draco frunció el ceño. Aquello no estaba saliendo cómo él había planeado. Se levantó con dignidad y se alisó los pantalones.

—Mejor no digas nada entonces. —No pudo evitar sonar dolido. Volvió a sentarse.

—Draco, no es lo que piensas.

—Si no quieres…

—Draco —repitió ella. Él calló y la miró—, ¿has visto la caja?

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

—No soy estúpido, yo mismo lo compré. —Su expresión cambió a la de un hombre desesperado. Alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa para coger la mano de ella—. Si quieres más tiempo, puedo esperar, pero por favor…

—Draco. —Empezaba a aborrecer su propio nombre—. ¿Tú has mirado bien _el_ _interior_ de la caja? —Hermione sonaba ligeramente divertida.

El rubio entornó los ojos. ¿Acaso bromeaba con él? ¿Se estaba riendo de su proposición?

—¿Tan feo te parece? —inquirió él bruscamente—. Pues que sepas que la culpa es de esa amiga tuya pelirroja. No vuelvo a confiar en un Weasley.

Hermione soltó un bufido. Al principio, pensó que se estaba quedando con ella, pero al ver su expresión vaciló. ¿De verdad no lo había visto? Cogió la cajita roja y la abrió, mostrándole el contenido.

O la falta de él, porque allí dentro no había ningún anillo.

Draco le arrebató la caja de las manos y la miró con atención, como si por perforarla con la mirada fuera a aparecer la joya por arte de magia. Se levantó de repente, cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella para que lo siguiera.

—¡EH, PERDONE! —Un camarero se interpuso entre ellos y la salida—. Lo lamento, pero no pueden irse sin pagar.

—Malditos muggles —masculló Draco mientras rebuscaba en su cartera—. ¡Tome, quédesela! —dijo, tendiendo al hombre una tarjeta de crédito.

El hombre no salía de su asombro. Miró al rubio con aire temeroso.

—Lo siento, pero… —carraspeó— necesito su firma.

—¡ARGH! —gritó Draco—. ¡Deme el maldito papel! —Se acercó al mostrador y estampó su firma en la factura.

Hermione rio, recibiendo una mirada asesina a cambio.

—Ábrete una cuenta en un banco muggle, dijiste… Es más rápido, dijiste… ¡Una mierda! —exclamó mientras salían del restaurante.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Draco enfadado era lo más divertido del mundo.

Cuando llegaron al piso en el que vivían en el centro de Londres, Draco se puso a rebuscar entre los muebles del salón.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando? —espetó.

Estaba de muy mal humor. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil? ¡Pues claro que el anillo no estaba en su caja! Había tenido intención de comprobar que todo estuviera perfecto y que el anillo de más de mil libras que había comprado reluciera como una bombilla, cuando Hermione había llegado a casa de repente. Con las prisas, se había guardado el anillo en el bolsillo del pantalón y no se había acordado de volver a meterlo en su lugar. Luego, se había quitado los pantalones para ducharse y…

Se levantó de golpe y miró a Hermione con una seriedad mortal.

—Hermione, ¿metiste los pantalones que llevaba esta mañana en la lavadora? —preguntó con una calma inusitada—. ¿Los de seda italiana? —especificó, intentando no poner el grito en el cielo porque esos pantalones necesitaban un tratamiento especial.

Hermione le devolvió una mirada cargada de temor.

—Puede… —respondió con vaguedad.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —Draco fue corriendo hasta la lavadora. Miró dentro, pero el aparato muggle de los demonios estaba vacío—. ¿Y qué hiciste con la ropa después de meterla dentro de la lavadora?

—Puede que la metiera en la secadora… —respondió, mordiéndose el labio.

Draco rebuscó entre el montón de camisetas, pantalones y ropa interior hasta encontrar sus pantalones gris perla —completamente arrugados, por cierto. Los sacó y empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos, sin éxito. ‹‹No puede ser››. Sacó toda la ropa y la tiró al suelo sin miramientos. Palpó cada recoveco del tambor de la secadora, pero allí no había nada. Nada.

En aquel momento el teléfono de Hermione sonó. Se alejó del caos que estaba creando Draco para responder. Era Ginny.

— _¡ENHORABUENA!_ —gritó, dejando sorda a la castaña. Esta se apartó el móvil de la oreja—. _¿Te ha gustado? Por supuesto que sí, lo elegí yo_. —Su amiga parecía bastante orgullosa del anillo que Hermione aún no había visto—. _Bueno, ¡di algo!_

—¡Pero si aún no me has dejado hablar! —respondió esta—. Hemos tenido un pequeño problema —confesó.

— _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿¡Le has dicho que no!?_ —Ginny soltó una carcajada—. _Eso sí que hubiera sido algo digno de ver._

—No he dicho nada porque no tenemos el anillo.

Silencio.

— _¿Cómo que no?_

—Luego te cuento —cortó Hermione, que había oído una explosión preocupante.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Draco, completamente empapado y con su varita en mano, inspeccionaba la parte trasera del aparato, del cual salían chorros alarmantes de agua.

—¿¡Pero qué has hecho!? —exclamó Hermione, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Draco la miró con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Estoy seguro de que estoy a punto de encontrarlo. ¡Como si tengo que derribar todo el piso para hacerlo!

—En serio, da igual…

—¡No, no da igual! —exclamó él—. Los Malfoy siempre hemos hecho las cosas así y…

Hermione intentó replicar, pero su móvil la interrumpió. ¿¡Quién demonios er ahora!? Empezaba a exasperarse.

Cuando respondió, la voz emocionada de su madre la recibió al otro lado de la línea.

— _¡Hermione, cariño, qué contentos estamos por ti!_ —Hermione se frotó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

—Te llamo luego, mamá.

— _¡Pero…!_

Colgó y apagó su teléfono. No era el momento de explicar a veinte personas diferentes por qué Draco y ella no estaban aún prometidos.

Se acercó a Draco, que miraba dentro del tubo principal.

—Draco —llamó.

—¿Uhm? —dijo él, demasiado ocupado como para responder en condiciones.

—Sí.

Él levantó la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Sí… ¿qué?

—Que sí. Que me da igual si no tienes un anillo carísimo para declararte. Aunque no tuvieras nada, me casaría contigo de todas formas porque te quiero. Me enamoré de un estúpido y creído hurón hace mucho tiempo, y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. Así que… Sí, acepto —dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Draco se incorporó lentamente.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa que no tenga un anillo para ti? —preguntó con cautela.

Hermione se acercó a él y le pasó las manos por el cuello, enlazando los dedos en su nuca. Se miraron a los ojos.

—Draco, créeme: si pude superar todo lo que pasó en Hogwarts, puedo perdonarte esto —dijo sonriendo.

Sin saber por qué, empezó a reír. Draco la imitó. Se abrazaron. La ropa mojada de él empapó el vestido de ella, pero no importaba, porque eran felices. Draco la levantó por la cintura y empezaron a dar vueltas mientras se besaban y reían.

De repente, Draco se paró en seco. Había visto un brillo conocido por el rabillo del ojo. Se acercó al cesto de la ropa sucia y lo apartó. Allí, en el hueco entre el cesto y la lavadora, estaba el maldito anillo. El rubio lo levantó en un gesto triunfal.

—¡Menos mal! —suspiró ella—. No quería tenerte media noche buscando el anillo como un loco mientras yo dormía.

Él esbozó una sonrisa de lado, de esas que sabía que volvían loca a Hermione.

—Tenía pensado no dormir esta noche, pero por otros motivos…

Se acercó a Hermione y cogió su mano. Deslizó el anillo con suavidad por el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. La mano más cercana al corazón, lugar en el que Draco esperaba permanecer durante el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
